A Puta Vermelha
by yGilgamesh
Summary: Depois da morte de Minato, Kushina tem sentido falta de sexo, pois nunca mais havia feito. Nesse mesmo momento, o clã Inuzuka pede uma sensei para Kiba (que está saindo da academia) e que ele seja uma equipe de um só, pois haviam poucos shinobi em seu clã, e eles queriam Kiba o mais forte possível. Kushina encontra boas maneiras de estimulá-lo. foot fetish, ass, boobs, etc.
1. Os pés da Deusa Vermelha

Amanheceu em Konoha, já era hora das crianças e pré-adolescentes irem para a academia ninja, e na mansão Uzumaki não era diferente.

"Ja ne mamãe!, ate mais tarde!" – Gritou Naruto saindo correndo com um pão na boca, pois estava atrasado.

"Ja ne Sochi! Tome cuidado!" – Gritou Kushina enquanto acenava e sorria para seu filho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meia hora depois

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh, finalmente posso descansar meus pés doloridos..." – Disse Kushina enquanto botava seus pés sobre a mesa e flexionava os dedos.

Kushina era a verdadeira definição de Milf. Ela tinha um rosto redondo e livre de imperfeições, pele branca e suave, lábios cheios, olhos roxos e um lindo cabelo vermelho, pelo qual é conhecida.

Tinha seios enormes e extremamente suaves, que rivalizavam com Tsunade, porém, mais firmes que o da Sannin;

Tinha uma bunda cheia e firme. Todos em Konoha assumiam que Kushina tinha a bunda mais perfeita e gostosa de todas. Por ser uma Uzumaki, ela estava sempre em forma, e sua bunda, sempre apertada e macia;

Tinha também pernas bem torneadas e cheias;

E para finalizar, seus pés eram brancos, tinham unhas perfeitamente feitas, suas solas eram enrugadinhas e tão macias que parecia que ela nunca havia pisado no chão, tinha arcos perfeitos o que a tornava extremamente sexy.

No geral, Kushina era uma Milf perfeita, e não importa o fetiche, seja bunda, peitos, boca, pés..., Kushina estava sempre no top 10 de todo homem de Konoha, porém, desde a morte de Minato, ela tem tentado não responder aos impulsos sexuais (uma tarefa difícil, e que só tem aumentando o desejo dela por sexo).

Kushina descansava seus pés quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

"Quem é?" - Perguntou Kushina.

"É o Kiba!" – Gritou o agora conhecido como Kiba do outro lado da porta.

"Ah, Kiba-kun! Pode entrar"

Em seguida a porta foi aberta com um pré-adolescente passando por ela.

Kiba estava prestes a dizer bom dia quando sua respiração parou.

La estava Kushina, com os pés sobre a mesa, suas solas enrugadas e macias quase brilhando a luz do Sol que passava pela janela (Ele não sabia porque, mas estava com tesão. Nunca havia sentido nada por pés, essa era a primeira vez).

Ela estava de saia, mostrando suas pernas torneadas e gostosas, e por estar de saia, Kiba conseguia ver a polpa de sua bunda perfeita.

Kiba engoliu, se esforçando para que ela não notasse seu pau duro, e decidiu tentar ignorar a cena e perguntar sobre o Naruto.

"K-Kushina-san, eu p-perdi o horário d-da academia e v-vim procurar p-por Naruto, p-pensei que t-talvez ele t-também tivesse perdido o-o horário e p-pudessemos b-brincar" – Disse Kiba extremamente nervoso.

Kushina esboçou um pequeno sorriso malicioso, percebendo que o garoto não podia evitar de olhar para seus pés e suas pernas.

"Ah, desculpa Kiba-kun, mas Naru-chan foi para a academia hoje" – Disse Kushina.

"T-tudo bem, eu v-volto outra h-ho-

"Kiba-kun, já que está aqui, poderia me ajudar com algo?" – Cortou Kushina inocentemente.

"S-sim, eu posso" – Disse Kiba, com um grande rubor.

"Eu tive um dia longo ontem, e estou com dor nos pés, você poderia fazer uma massagem neles pra mim?"

Kiba engoliu, o pensamento de pegar naqueles pezinhos suaves fazendo seu pau se contorcer.

"S-sim, eu p-posso" – Disse Kiba se dirigindo a cadeira e sentando.

Em seguida Kushina tirou os pés da mesa e colocou sobre as coxas de Kiba, um pouco abaixo de seu pau (ele agradeceu a Rikudou Sennin por isso, não queria que ela percebesse seu estado atual).

Kiba pegou um dos pés de Kushina e começou a massagear, sentindo a suavidade de suas solas e se maravilhando com o quão enrugadas eram.

"Ah! Isso é bom!" – Gemeu Kushina em alivio e com os olhos fechados, aumentando o rubor de Kiba.

KIba continuou seu trabalho, atentando ao corpo da Milf.

Subindo um pouco o seu olhar, na direção das coxas, ele conseguia ver a calcinha dela, que era preta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutos depois

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de 10 minutos de massagem, Kiba podia finalmente ouvir Kushina roncando levemente na cadeira.

'Ela realmente estava cansada...' – Pensou Kiba olhando para seus pés.

'Ah, quem eu quero enganar! Essa é minha chance, estou à beira de explodir!' – Pensou Kiba, arrancando lentamente suas calças e cueca, com cuidado para não acordar Kushina.

Depois de arrancá-las, ele posicionou seu pau (que não era muito grande, afinal, ele era um pré-adolescente) entre os pés de Kushina.

'Ah, são muito suaves!' – Pensou Kiba quase gozando.

Ele deu mais uma olhada para ver se Kushina estava dormindo, e ao confirmar, começou a mover seus pés pra cima e pra baixo, estimulando seu Kiba Jr.

Ele podia sentir aquelas rugas e toda aquela maciez em seu pau. Nunca imaginara que um pé poderia o fazê-lo se sentir tão bem! Era divino!

'Eu não vou durar muito tempo!' – Pensou Kiba, aumentando a velocidade com que mexia os pés de Kushina.

Podia ser ouvido um leve barulho de carne batendo com carne pela casa; ele estava surpreso que Kushina não acordou, não conseguia se controlar mais, fodia os pés de Kushina como se sua vida dependesse disso.

'Ahhh, eu vou gozar!' – Pensou KIba parando de mexer os pés de Kushina enquanto cordas de sêmen eram atirados sobre os pés dela.

Kiba respirava pesadamente agora. Já havia se masturbado antes, mas nunca gozou tanto em toda sua vida! Os pés de Kushina estavam praticamente cobertos de branco.

"Meu Rikudou Sennin! Eu preciso ir embora antes que ela acorde!'" – Susurrou Kiba, colocando suas calças e rapidamente saindo pela porta.

Ele só se esqueceu de algo...

Havia acabado de gozar nos pés da mulher mais desejada de Konoha, e ele se esqueceu de limpar a sujeira branca que banhava os pés da mesma...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um ano depois - Dia da atribuição de senseis a equipes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Houve um silêncio mortal dentro do escritório do Hokage, enquanto 10 jounins diferentes esperavam pelo anúncio de seu time. Entre os jounin's estava a esposa do falecido 4º hokage, Kushina Uzumaki. Fazia mais de doze anos desde que o kyuubi se libertou do selo e atacou a aldeia.

Foi no mesmo dia que ela deu a luz ao seu único filho de seu marido, Naruto que também estava se formando hoje, Kushina adoraria ter Naruto em seu time, mas ela também sabia que poderia não ser o desejo dele, provavelmente seria um pouco embaraçoso ter sua mãe como seu sensei. E o clã Inuzuka provavelmente iria querer ela para treinar o pequeno Kiba; o garoto safado que havia gozado em seus pés e nem ao menos limpou.

'Bom, se for ele, pelo menos será divertido hehe' – Pensou Kushina com um leve sorriso.

Desde que ela tinha dado à luz Kushina tinha ficado em casa cuidando de Naruto, mas agora que ele era mais velho e era capaz de lidar com si mesmo na maioria das situações, ela decidiu se juntar à vida shinobi, ela perdeu a excitação, indo para casa e só raramente saindo com as amigas era muito chato. Ela precisava de algo para distrair sua mente, e ensinar a nova geração poderia ser capaz fazer isso.

"Agora, equipe 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno e Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." - Sarutobi disse, fazendo com que o coração de Kushina batesse um pouco mais rápido em emoção, havia apenas quatro para receber um sensei e tanto Kushina quanto sua amiga Kurenai eram uma delas. "Hatake Kakashi," - Hiruzen disse e Kushina soltou um suspiro, ela queria Naruto, mas ela duvidava que ele fosse muito feliz com ela, ela já o treinou muito, e era um estudante mediano, não o pior, mas não o melhor também.

"Time 8: Hinata Hyuga, Sai e Shino Aburame. Kurenai este é o seu time. Kushina viu a amiga se levantar para pegar o papel que descrevia os três em seu time. Só para vê-la quase cair no chão assim que ela pegasse o papel.

"Kushina, você tem o time 9: Kiba Inuzuka. A pedido do clã Inuzuka, a equipe será apenas composta por Kiba, já que eles estão preocupados com o futuro ninja de seu clã, e eu também tenho estado" Kushina se levantou para pegar o papel e viu suas estatísticas. Kiba era um aluno mediano, muito bom em taijutsu; ela também leu que seu cachorro, Akamaru estava sendo treinado por sua mãe, então, se Kiba passasse em seu teste, ela focaria somente nele.

'Hehe, isso vai ser interessante...' – Pensou Kushina com um sorriso malicioso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No próximo dia - anuncio dos senseis e seus respectivos alunos na academia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde aquele dia, Kiba nunca mais criou coragem para ir na mansão Uzumaki, ele combinava as coisas com Naruto na academia, pois tinha vergonha de ir lá.

Mas com o passar do tempo ele teve de admitir, ele queria mais daquilo.

Kiba estava em um momento difícil. Para certificar-se de que ele seja um futuro herdeiro forte, o treino dele foi separado de Akamaru, o que o deixava um pouco triste; e também haviam as explosões de hormônios, que geravam nele um desejo gigante por sexo, afinal, ele estava numa idade em que isso é comum. Então, por mais que tivesse vergonha, ele queria um dia ter a chance de fazer isso de novo, ou até mais que isso...

Agora ele estava esperando o anuncio de sua equipe. Sua mãe havia dito que ele será uma equipe de um só e que será treinado por uma kunoichi muito forte, para que represente seu clã da melhor forma.

'Espero que minha sensei seja gostosa...' – Pensou Kiba com um sorriso

"Equipe 9 – Kiba Inuzuka. A pedido do clã Inuzuka, sua sensei será Kushina Uzumaki" – Gritou Umino Iruka, enquanto o tempo parava para kiba, que estava com a mandíbula praticamente no chão – havia passado um tempo, mas ele se lembrava do que fez.

'Acalme-se Kiba, é só agir como se nunca tivesse gozado nos pés dela, ela estava dormindo mesmo! Acalme-se, você acaba de garantir que verá uma sensei gostosa todos os dias!' – Pensou Kiba, meio desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo animado, afinal, ele verá a mulher mais gostosa de Konoha todos os dias e esperava ganhar algo com isso hehe.

'Então era disso que mamãe havia falado. Estou triste por não ter ela como sensei, mas ela já falou sobre Kakashi, e que ele era muito forte! Eu serei forte, mais forte do que até mesmo Kiba!' – Pensou Naruto, compreendendo agora o fato de sua mãe ser sensei de uma equipe de apenas um aluno e se sentindo determinado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina e Kurenai

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ei Kurenai você está bem? Você parecia um pouco" Kushina perguntou ignorando todos os civis olhando para seus seios saltitantes, ela apreciou sua aparência, ela não era velha ainda, mas seus seios enormes eram um pouco irritantes, mesmo sob o colete, eles não paravam de pular.

"N-não, bem, é meu primeiro time, e eu recebo uma garota tímida e silenciosa e dois caras emo, então nenhum deles realmente me atrai (No sentido de estar satisfeita com o time, nada sexual), mas eu não vou desistir, agora que eu sou finalmente uma jounin, tenho certeza que posso lidar com isso." - Kurenai disse, no entanto seu corpo estava tremendo, o que era de se esperar. Kurenai só recentemente se tornou um jounin.

Kushina olhou para o papel com a foto do integrante do seu time. Kiba tinha os traços padrão dos Inuzuka, olhos negros afiados e cabelos castanho-escuros espetados, e, é claro, um senso de olfato melhorado.

Sentindo Anko vindo por trás, provavelmente com a intenção de apertar seus seios como ela normalmente tentava, Kushina atirou um braço para trás e agarrou a cabeça de Anko.

"Você é muito fácil de ler Anko, eu posso sentir intenção pervertida escorrendo de você", disse Kushina.

"Ahhh, você não é divertida Kushi-chan. Hey deixe-me dar uma olhada em suas equipes, há algum futuro galã?" Anko disse antes de pegar as duas folhas de Kushina e Kurenai.

"Parece que o Kushi-chan foi o sortuda, uma vez eu fiz sexo com um Inuzuka, ele fez isso por horas, ele não era muito impressionante, mas eles têm uma grande resistência." - Anko disse tentando lembrar da experiência.

"Sim, obrigada Anko, mas eu realmente não precisava saber disso", disse Kushina enquanto recolhia o papel.

"Quer que eu te apresente a um deles? Tenho certeza que eles adorariam fazer isso com você. " - Anko disse alegremente.

"Isso é o suficiente Anko." - Kurenai disse severamente. "Oh, bem, você pode participar também, certo Kush-Kushi-chan?" - Anko olhou ao redor como Kushina tinha saído para a academia, deixando os dois para trás.

Kushina estava andando pelos corredores da academia antes de chegar ao seu destino, abriu a porta e viu uma aula ainda cheia de estudantes, ela deve ter sido a primeira a chegar.

"Tudo bem, time 9! Venha para o campo de treinamento 69, você tem 10 minutos ou todos vocês voltam para a academia, até mais querido. " - Kushina terminou acenando para Naruto antes de desaparecer rapidamente em uma rajada de vento.

"Espere, voltar para a academia?!" Kiba gritou antes de correr rapidamente para a porta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Campo de Treinamento 69

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina estava com um cronômetro na mão, esperando seu aluno chegar, e ele finalmente chegou, em um tempo de 6:50 minutos.

"Bom você é mais rápido do que eu esperava." Kushina elogiou.

"Muito obrigado." Disse Kiba entre respirações.

"Tudo bem, bom, vocês passou, agora vamos começar dando uma breve apresentação de nós mesmos, eu vou começar. Então meu nome é Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, mas enquanto eu sou seu sensei por favor, me chame de Kushina-sensei ou apenas sensei. "Kushina começou.

"Quanto ao que gosto, bem minha família, claro, mais que tudo. O que eu não gosto, pessoas preguiçosas e Kumo. " - Kushina disse confundindo seu aluno, que não sabia sobre seu rancor contra aquele país em particular.

"Sonhos para o futuro, bem, não tenho certeza, quanto a hobbies, nada em particular também." Kushina disse coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, ela estava com um pouco de medo de não estar soando legal.

"Tudo bem, agora, apresente-se Kiba"

"Eu sou Kiba Inuzuka, eu gosto do meu clã e do meu cachorro Akamaru, e de minha nova sensei bonita." – Disse Kiba, esquecendo o motivo de sua vergonha anterior em relação a Kushina. Seus hormônios levaram a melhor sobre ele na presença da Milf, ele não tinha nem vergonha mais.

"E eu odeio esse idiota do Naruto!" Ele latiu e Kushina caiu um pouco, bem, ela não estava aqui para defender seu filho.

"Meus hobbies são ajudar minha irmã com outros cães, e um dia eu quero me tornar hokage!" Ele terminou com um largo sorriso.

"Muito bom!"

"Agora, no entanto, a parte menos divertida do seu teste." Ela disse em uma voz sombria, fazendo Kiba sair de seu mundo imaginário.

"Espere, tem outra parte?", Perguntou Kiba.

"Bem, de todos os 30 genin, só 12 podem realmente passar a cada ano, ou a vila teria muitos shinobis.

"Que diabos ?!" Kiba disse.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou mais do que confiante de que você vai passar, é muito fácil." - Kushina assegurou. Kushina, em seguida, abriu a jaqueta e tirou a blusa azul também deixando-a em seu sutiã esportivo. Kiba parecia um tomate, enquanto Kushina mostrava uma boa parte do decote.

Kushina estava de pé usando seu sutiã esportivo, com uma calça preta justa que chegava até os tornozelos, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo que chegava até a cintura, Kiba só podia imaginar que ela era perfeita. "Kiba, atenção aqui", disse ela batendo palmas, recebendo um pequeno 'ok'.

Típica criança com tesão.

"Durante as próximas três horas vamos jogar pega-pega, tudo é permitido, não vou me defender ou atacar, apenas me esquivar, você pode começar assim que eu dizer 'Vai', e é claro que há uma punição no final se você demorar demais, entendeu? ", perguntou Kushina.

"Umm sensei, por favor, me perdoe, mas quão grandes eles são?" Kiba perguntou olhando para seu decote.

"Você conhece a Sannin, Tsunade, não é" – Perguntou Kushina, recebendo um aceno.

"Eles são tão grandes quanto os dela. Se você fizer um bom tempo eu deixo você dar uma olhada de perto, entendeu?" - Ela brincou com ele, na esperança de motivá-lo um pouco.

"SIM SENSEI!" - Kiba gritou, pelo menos ela encontrou algo que funciona como motivação haha.

"Tudo bem, se você conseguir acertar um soco ou apenas me tocar, você vence. Vai! "Ela disse antes de desaparecer em outra rajada de vento, Kiba rapidamente correu para a mata também, procurando por ela, querendo ganhar o prêmio.

Kushina decidiu se esconder pela primeira meia hora, desfrutando de seu almoço antes de sair no meio de uma clareira que se encontrava no meio da floresta, lá se sentou e esperou que seu aluno chegasse, e ela não teve que esperar por muito tempo. Como Kiba apareceu.

Kushina assumiu uma postura, ela estava pronta para correr, no entanto, ela só deu uma olhada confusa quando ele caiu de joelhos. "Por favor, Sensei, por favor, deixe-me vencer!" Ele gritou com a testa no chão e Kushina apenas olhou com uma grande gota de suor, 10 pontos pela originalidade.

No entanto, estando distraída Kushina se atrasou em perceber um clone de terra saindo do chão, ela mal se esquivou e quando ela o fez, o original estava na frente dela indo para seus seios, o que não era surpresa. Com um grande salto para trás, ela pulou em um galho.

"Vocês realmente gosta disso?" Kushina questionou apertando os seios um contra o outro, dando a Kiba um bom show.

"Tudo bem, eu decidi que se você acabar pelo menos uma hora antes do fim, você poderá dar a eles um bom aperto." Kushina não pode ajudar, mas rir de seu rosto aturdido, e ele até tinha uma ereção em suas calças, que não podia ser chamada de tão pequena.

Aparecendo logo atrás de Kiba, Kushina se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Venha pegá-los alfa", Kiba se virou e viu diretamente para baixo no vale glorioso de seus seios, pulando para frente para agarrá-los, Kushina pulou para trás para evitá-lo, finalmente ela pulou em um lago, Kiba não olhando para seu entorno pulou direto para dentro da água.

Kushina deu uma risada sincera, isso foi tão engraçado, e metade do tempo já tinha passado.

Depois de 10 minutos ela decidiu aparecer na frente de Kiba.

E Foram-se mais uns 5 minutos de Kushina rindo a cada tombo de KIba.

Quando ela notou que ele estava exausto, decidiu ir até o relógio, na intenção de pará-lo, por achar que tinha sido o suficiente, quando de repente

*Agarrar*, Kushina ficou pálida quando viu a mão de Kiba em seu tornozelo.

"Não subestime a resistência de um Inuzuka!" – Disse Kiba com um leve sorriso, antes de soltá-la e parar para respirar.

xxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde

Xxxxxxxxx

Seu aluno estava sentado com as costas contra uma árvore, tentando recuperar o fôlego, Kushina tinha dado a Kiba uma lancheira que ela trouxe, e ele já havia comido, eles tinha feito um bom tempo e agora havia apenas um assunto para resolver.

"Por quanto tempo?" Apesar de ter corrido, Kiba ja pulava de um lado para o outro, olhando para os seios como um predador atrás da presa.

"Um minuto." Kushina se rendeu, ela ainda estava mantendo seu sutiã esportivo enquanto dirigia as mãos de Kiba para seus grandes seios macios, ele parecia surpreso quando suas mãos afundaram neles e Kushina começou a cronômetrar. Ele era naturalmente inexperiente, então mal havia qualquer sentimento.

"Eu não tenho que dizer a você, que você não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso, tenho?" Ela perguntou e ele rapidamente jurou que não contaria a ninguém.

"Bom, porque se você fizer, não poderíamos jogar esse tipo de jogo de novo", ela disse com uma pequena contração no rosto enquanto Kiba os empurrava juntos. Todos pareciam surpresos com o que ela estava dizendo, mas Kushina não podia deixar passar essa chance.

Ele era um bom genin e com muito potencial, ela poderia ter a equipe mais forte e se gabar disso, e além disso, foi apenas um incidente muito pequeno.

"O tempo acabou," Kushina disse quando Kiba os soltou, fazendo-os saltar.

"Certo, nós nos encontraremos aqui novamente amanhã às 8:00, eu vou dizer ao Hokage que você passou" - e com isso Kushina saiu mais uma vez em uma rajada de vento, Kiba correu para casa...


	2. Acontecimento Inesperado

Olaa galera, aí está o capítulo dois da história que pretendo continuar!

Tenho como objetivo explorar todos os fetiches nessa Fanfic, e é isso que farei.

Ja neeee

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Escritório da Hokage**

Kushina esperou pacientemente mais uma vez, a tensão na sala era incrível, Kushina parecia nervosa em relação a Kakashi, ele tinha sido seu aluno e agora ele deveria aprovar ou reprovar Naruto. "A equipe 7 passou." Kushina podia sentir-se respirando mais fácil.

"O Time 8 passou." Kushina sorriu para sua melhor amiga, talvez seu time não fosse tão ruim assim. Finalmente, Kushina poderia dar um passo à frente. "A equipe 9 passou", disse ela antes de voltar ao seu lugar, o último foi Asuma, que aprovou a equipe 10.

O hokage então dispensou todos, exceto ela, ela sabia que não havia razão para estar nervosa sobre o que ela fez, ela só estava brincando um pouco, e não havia como ele saber disso.

"Kushina, você está bem em voltar ao trabalho tão cedo?" Hiruzen perguntou preocupado, ela estava em uma férias de doze anos, a única atividade real shinobi que ela estava fazendo era um leve treinamento com Naruto.

"Claro, não se preocupe, está tudo bem" Kushina disse com um sorriso, ganhando um aceno de alivio do velho Sarutobi.

"Tudo bem então, estou indo para casa" – Disse Kushina desaparecendo em um flash.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Mansão Namikaze**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Subindo a escada e em direção ao quarto de seu filho ela bateu antes de abrir a porta, seu quarto era laranja brilhante já que era sua cor favorita, ele tinha uma cama grande encostada na parede esquerda, tinha uma mesa e um guarda-roupa, que foi preenchido com suas roupas favoritas. "Olá querido, como foi seu primeiro dia?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"É melhor você acreditar que eu chutei umas bundas hehe, Kakashi nunca sabia que eu poderia fazer cadeias de chakra como você, a propósito, vamos ter ramen esta noite?" Naruto perguntou com um grande sorriso. "É claro que sim, é um dia tão especial, meu garotinho é finalmente um genin." Ela disse bagunçando o cabelo dele.

"Obrigado mãe, eu te amo!"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **De manhã**

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

O relógio de Kushina a acordou exatamente as 7 horas, deixando a cama, ela pegou algumas roupas, seu aluno estava um pouco distraído ontem então hoje ela decidiu por uma calça verde mais solta, ela colocou um sutiã esportivo azul, mas decidiu colocar uma camiseta vermelha sobre ele. Seu cabelo estava em um perfeito rabo de cavalo chegando a sua cintura, e sua bandana estava perfeitamente colocada em sua testa.

Com um último olhar no espelho, ela deu um tapinha em sua bunda e deu um sinal de positivo, antes de sair pela porta. Caminhando pela aldeia, ela estava em seu devido tempo e tinha cerca de meia hora sobrando.

Chegando ao campo de treinamento, ela viu uma pessoa que estava fazendo exercícios de alongamento. "Bom dia Kiba!" Kushina cumprimentou seu aluno "Bom dia, Sensei"

"Vamos ter nossa primeira missão hoje sensei?" Kiba perguntou animado para começar a fazer um nome para si mesmo.

"Não, hoje eu não quero passar por algumas coisas básicas antes de começarmos a fazer qualquer coisa, agora vamos começar com uma corrida matinal, me siga em linha reta."

Eles estavam indo para o campo de treinamento 17, onde ela daria uma pequena pausa antes de começar outro exercício que ela planejou na noite passada. Havia apenas seis quilômetros. Quando estavam no meio do caminho, foi a primeira vez que ela se virou para olhar para trás, Kiba parecia completamente bem, ela estava impressionada com a resistência do genin.

Eles finalmente pararam ao chegar no campo de treinamento.

"Certo, agora vamos para o segundo exercício!" Kushina disse alegremente. "Ok Sensei!" Kiba gritou.

"Agora eu sugiro que você fique apenas com sua cueca Kiba." Isso fez o garoto corar, e apesar disso, Kiba rapidamente se despiu e ficou apenas em sua cueca.

"Tudo bem, por 30 minutos, nade através deste lago (100m) e, em seguida, corra em volta dele, depois você fará 10 flexões e, em seguida, repetir o ciclo. Se você conseguir fazer cinco ciclos, será recompensado, se não conseguir, será punido. Entendido?" Kushina perguntou enquanto segurava seu amado cronômetro.

Kiba assentiu e Kushina apitou, Kiba pulou na água.

Kushina não esperava que o garoto conseguiria, mas se viu de boca aperta quando ele estava prestes a acabar, e não tão exausto quanto ela havia calculado.

Kiba conseguiu fazer o ultimo ciclo, já cansado agora, mas completou no tempo, enquanto Kushina suava, pois teria que dar outra recompensa ao garoto.

'Heheheh' – Pensou maliciosamente o KIba, agora todo suado.

Kiba estava posicionado de forma que ele ficasse a dois metros de distância de Kushina. "Muito bem, você só deve olhar, mas não tocar", disse Kushina com um suspiro, decepcionando-o, mas honestamente ele pegou o que pôde.

No entanto, quando Kushina, levantou sua camiseta, Kiba ficou chocado, já que ela também puxou o sutiã esportivo, deixando seus belos seios nus para balançar em plena exibição para ele, e apenas para ele. Eles eram gordos e pareciam pesados, sua aréola e seus mamilos eram rosados, em toda suave vida de revistas pornô, ele nunca havia vistos seios tão perfeitos, enormes e firmes. No entanto, o show foi interrompido e eles foram encobertos novamente.

"Agora vamos comer um pouco, e depois voltaremos para um último exercício, não se preocupe, não será tão difícil quanto este." - Kushina assegurou.

"Agora vamos comer!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uma hora depois**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tudo bem, chegamos ao exercício final de hoje, e então você poderá ir para casa, o básico em controle de chakra, o que eu quero que você faça é escalar a árvore." Por um breve momento Kiba parecia confuso antes que Kushina demonstrou, começando a subir uma árvore, só com os pés.

"Incrível! Uma vez vi minha irmã fazer isso." Kiba disse enquanto olhava para Kushina que estava pendurada com a cabeça para baixo, com os pés em um galho, antes de voltar ao chão com uma cambalhota.

"Tudo bem, a chave é reunir exatamente a quantidade certa de chakra em seus pés e estabilizá-la. Se você estiver usando demais, você será empurrado para longe da árvore, e se você usar pouco, você vai cair, é isso que vamos fazer nas próximas duas horas, alguma pergunta?", Perguntou Kushina.

Kiba sendo o ousado decidiu perguntar: "Eu posso ganhar alguma recompensa?"

Kushina jogou uma kunai em certo ponto alto de uma das árvores.

"Se você conseguir derrubar kunai usando essa técnica, você será recompensado", disse Kushina com um leve sorriso.

Kiba olhava para a kunai com um olhar quente, ele juntou as mãos e começou a formar chakra nos pés, quando pensou ter conseguido, colocou o primeiro pé na árvore, e logo após o segundo. Em seguida, Ele caiu de costas.

"Não se preocupe, vai demorar e vamos continuar trabalhando nisso amanhã." Kushina o encorajou quando ela caiu na grama e aproveitou o sol, ou então tentou. Ela viu como ele continuou a ficar mais irritado. Kiba recorreu a tentar chutar a árvore.

"Àrvore estupida!" – Gritou o Inuzuka irado.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uma hora e meia depois**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiba estava agora na metade do caminho, e estava disposto a conseguir sua recompensa ainda hoje.

'Vamos lá, concentre-se Kiba! Eu ainda quero minha recompensa!' – Pensou kiba, dando um passo de cada vez enquanto Kushina suava novamente.

Parecia que ela já teria que recompensá-lo novamente.

 **CLANG**

Esse foi o barulho que sinalizava a 'vitória' de Kiba

"Yay, eu consegui! Heheheheheh!" – Gritou Kiba agora no chão e com a kunai na mão.

"Sensei, quero minha recompensa, mas dessa vez quero algo diferente..." – Disse Kiba com um pouco de incerteza.

"O que você quer Kiba?"

"Eu quero um beijo!" – Disse Kiba e Kushina arregalou os olhos um pouco.

Depois de pensar por um momento ela tomou sua decisão.

"Tudo bem! Mas sem língua, está me ouvindo?" – Disse Kushina com um suspiro enquanto Kiba assentia.

Kushina se aproximou e abaixou-se ao nível de Kiba, que foi rápido ao chocar-se contra os lábios macios de Kushina.

Ele fechou os olhos, se deliciando em seu primeiro beijo inexperiente. Com respirações irregulares.

Suas mãos subiram para os seios de Kushina, que deu um leve gemido ao sentir seu aperto.

Eles se mantiveram assim por uns 3 minutos, até que Kiba tentou colocar a língua, que teve a passagem impedida pelos dentes de Kushina, que soltou-se de Kiba em seguida e se levantou.

"Sensei! Eu posso ter mais disso futuramente?" – Disse Kiba esperançoso.

"Já que viemos até aqui... Sim, você pode, mas só se cumprir os exercícios. Você só ganhará recompensas nessas circunstancias" – Disse Kushina enquanto Kiba assentia.

"Agora pode ir para sua casa, nos vemos amanha na sala do hokage para nossa primeira missão" – Disse Kushina agora com um sorriso.

"Certo Sensei!" – Gritou Kiba, correndo para sua casa.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No outro dia**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoje Kushina e sua equipe tiveram sua primeira missão oficial juntos e todos ficaram extremamente desapontados, ela também tentou acalmar Naruto quando ele reclamou para ela. Bem, pelo menos eles são pagos agora.

Mas ela ainda se lembra de sua primeira Rank D. Elas conseguiam ser extremamente chatas.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Uma semana depois**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kushina e os estudantes estavam correndo por Konoha fazendo pequenas tarefas diferentes, aqui algo muito estranho aconteceu, em uma das missões que eles ajudaram um jovem chunin que tinha em torno dos 17 anos de idade a se mudar para um novo apartamento e assim como a missão foi feita, o jovem homem deu-lhe um pequeno tapa na bunda. Kushina foi e ainda está surpreendida pela reação dela. Ela realmente lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Kushina, no entanto, rapidamente voltou para o modo de trabalho, ela terminou a missão e saiu com seu aluno.

Dois dias atrás Naruto havia chegado em casa pulando no ar com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Parecia que sua constante insistência havia finalmente dado frutos, e Hiruzen deu a Naruto e sua equipe uma missão de nível C para escoltar alguém para o país das Ondas. Kushina estava um pouco triste que seu filhinho pela primeira vez teria uma missão em terras distantes, mas ela lembrou a si mesma que era apenas uma rank C e que Kakashi também iria então certamente não haveriam riscos, não é?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Agora – Escritório do Hokage**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kushina e Kiba acabaram de chegar no escritório, na intenção de conseguirem mais uma missão.

"Hokage-Sama, solicito uma missão rank D para minha equipe" – Disse Kushina calmamente.

"Oh, Kushina. Na verdade, você foi solicitada para uma missão. Especificamente você" – Disse Hiruzen, fazendo Kushina levantar uma sobrancelha.

"E eu posso deixar Kiba fazendo uma rank D enquanto faço a específica?" – Perguntou Kushina.

"É claro! Venha Kiba-kun, pegue esta" – Disse o hokage.

Kiba rapidamente pegou a missão e saiu para completa-la. Ele não via a hora das rank D acabarem.

"Do que se trata a missão Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, é uma missão rank D. O chunnin que vocês ajudaram outro dia solicitou especificamente você para ajuda-lo com alguma limpeza ou algo do tipo. Ele disse que você o tratou muito bem, por isso te solicitou. Você aceita a missão?" – Perguntou Hiruzen.

"Sim, eu aceito" – Disse Kushina, suspeitando da situação.

Ela pegou o pergaminho e se dirigiu tranquilamente para o endereço indicado.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **10 minutos depois**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kushina chegou ao seu destino, era uma casa um pouco grande, quase uma mansão.

 **Toc toc**

Era o som de Kushina batendo na porta, que logo foi aberta, pelo mesmo chunnin jovem que havia dado um tapa em sua bunda.

"Oh, olá, por favor entre!" – Disse o chunnin enquanto Kushina entrava.

"Então, já que me solicitou, do que precisa?" – Perguntou.

"Oh, eu preciso que você me ajude a lavar uma das minhas banheiras. Ela está muito suja e eu já limpei a maioria delas, mas agora já estou cansado" – Disse o Chunnin com um sorriso enquanto indicava para que kushina o seguisse, para que ele pudesse mostrar qual banheira.

Ao chegar no local Kushina viu uma banheira grande o bastante para três pessoas, porém toda suja.

"Aw, eu vou ter q tirar minhas roupas para limpar isso" – Disse Kushina com um beicinho.

'Então essa era a intenção dele, me ver em roupa intima... Se é isso que ele quer, é isso que terá hehe' – Pensou com um pouco de tesão ao pensar na provocação.

"Você pode deixar suas roupas neste quarto" – Disse enquanto abria as portas do quarto e mostrava para Kushina, que acenou e começou a se despir, notando que o chunnin não havia deixado o quarto.

Ela começou tirando suas sandálias ninja, expondo seus pés suaves e unhas bem feitas.

Em seguida ela tirou lentamente as calças, que deram lugar a seu traseiro gordo e firme que todo homem em Konoha desejava. Ela usava uma calcinha preta.

Depois de ficar em sua calcinha ela tirou sua camiseta, mostrando ao mundo seus enormes seios firmes que eram apertados pelos seu sutiã também vermelho.

Ao colocar sua camiseta na cama, ela não estava preparada para o que aconteceu a seguir.

Rapidamente ela podia sentir uma mão apertando seu seio e sentia um pau cutucar sua bunda gorda.

"Kyaaaaa!" – Gritou Kushina surpresa.

"Ahh eu não aguento mais, você é muito gostosa" – Disse o Chunnin se deliciando em seus seios e sua bunda enquanto sua outra mão descia para a calça do mesmo.

"Ah ah" – Gemeu Kushina. Ela estava gostando daqueles toques, não podia negar. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não tinha sexo.

Em um movimento rápido o Chunnin tirou as próprias calças e agora esfregava o pau nu na bunda de Kushina. Ele ficava maravilhado como seu pau sumia em meio aquela bunda gorda em cada estocada.

"Vamos, eu sei que você é uma Kunoichi nível Kage e poderia me matar em um segundo, mas não o fez. Me dê pelo menos um assjob com essa bunda sensacional" – Suplicou o chunnin soltando Kushina.

"Tudo bem, eu posso te dar ao menos isso" – Disse Kushina, tirando sua calcinha e se deitando de bruços na cama, para que ele pudesse usar sua bunda.

Ela não podia se negar isso mais, precisava de sexo.

Em seguida o Chunnin se posicionou acima de Kushina, "sentando" sobre suas pernas e com o pau a milímetros de sua bunda perfeita.

Ele posicionou o pau no meio de sua bunda e apertou com as mãos os lados, maravilhado enquanto seu pau sumia em meio aos montes de carne. Ele podia sentir a firmeza, suavidade e pressão perfeitas para que ele estocasse como quisesse. E assim ele o fez.

Rapidamente ele começou a estocar com toda a velocidade.

"AHHHHH, Isso é muito bom!" – Gritou o chunnin em meio aos gemidos correspondentes de Kushina.

 **PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK**

Barulho de carne contra carne podia ser ouvido em toda a casa.

Seguiram mais cinco minutos disso.

Nesse ponto o Chunnin estava babando em extase e quase gozando.

Nunca havia se sentido tão bem. Nenhuma das bucetas que ele havia fodido sequer chegavam perto dessa bunda, e ele nem havia penetrado!

'Meu Deus! Eu imagino o seu que deve ser o sexo anal com essa vadia! Mas ainda hoje eu descobrirei!' – Pensou o Chunnin.

'AHH! EU VOU GOZAR"

"ISSO! GOZE NA MINHA BUNDA GORDA! JÁ FAZ TANTO TEMPO QUE NÂO SINTO ISSO!" – Gritou Kushina agora controlada por seu tesão.

"AHHHHHhhhhh" – Gritou em uma ultima estocada enquanto despejava sêmen em meio a bunda de Kushina e suas costas.

"Oh, isso... Foi... Incrivel!" – Disse o chunnin ofegante e deitado de costas.

Dois minutos depois ele se recuperou e olhou para o lado, viu Kushina virada com as costas pra ele, ela parecia estar pensando em algo.

Rapidamente seu olhar desceu para a grande bunda dela, que estava cheia de sêmen, e então seu pau endureceu novamente.

Agora era a chance dele conseguir o anal que tanto desejava.

Se aproximando ele posicionou o pau e rapidamente enfiou apenas a cabeça em sua bunda, sentindo uma grande resistência.

"KYAAA! Você vai foder minha bunda sem ao menos um lubrificante? Isso doi!" – Gritou Kushina com os dentes cerrados, olhando de relance para o chunnin.

"OHHH! Essa bunda é maravilhosa, eu só coloquei a cabeça e está tão apertada!" – Disse.

Em seguida ele agarrou Kushina e a puxou, para que ela ficasse por cima dele, a famosa 'cavalgada'.

"Essa é minha posição preferida, porque eu posso ir com toda a velocidade!" – Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto colocava novamente a cabeça de seu pau na bunda dela.

"Ah, vá devagar! Anal é doloroso!" – Gritou Kushina.

 **PLACK**

Foi o estalo de carne batendo com carne quando ele entrou de uma vez em sua bunda.

"AHHHHHHHH! EU FALEI PARA IR DEVAGAR!" – Gritou Kushina enquanto o Chunnin começava a estocar em altas velocidades.

"Eu não consigo! Sua bunda é tão gostosa e apertada!" – Disse ele enquanto estocava com todas as suas forças e em toda velocidade, fodendo brutalmente a bunda de Kushina.

Ele estava com as duas mãos na bunda de Kushina, apertando enquanto fodia com os dentes cerrados, se segurando para aguentar mais tempo.

"Ahh! Vá mais devagar! Vc vai acabar deixando minha bunda com uma cratera no lugar que costumava ser apertado!" – Gritou de dor e em meio a gemidos. Doía, mas também era bom.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Eu sei que você tem o maior fator de regeneração em Konoha! Quando Jiraiya fez o Icha-Icha descrevendo o sexo entre você e o quarto, ele comentou sobre isso. Estou fodendo essa bunda com toda a minha força e ela ainda está apertada demais!" – Disse

'Maldito Jiraiya' – Pensou Kushina com os dentes cerrados enquanto se abaixava no peito do Chunnin, aceitando seu destino.

Seguiram-se mais quatro minutos do melhor anal da vida desse Chunnin. Na verdade ele nem sabia como aguentou tanto tempo.

"Ahhh, eu vou gozar!" – Gritou o Chunnin.

 **SMACK**

Foi o som da ultima estocada, ele enfiou todo seu pau na bunda de Kushina e com toda a força, se não fosse a bunda mais apertada de Konoha, ele poderia jurar que até suas bolas entrariam.

"AHhh!" – Gritou Kushina enquanto sentia o sêmen dentro de sua bunda.

Os dois se mantiveram nessa posição por alguns segundos, até que Kushina ouviu um leve ronco.

"Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar o pau da minha bunda... E ainda está duro, isso é impressionante!" – Disse Kushina, tirando com alguma resistência a estaca do Chunnin de sua bunda apertada.

"Meu Deus, eu acabei de fazer sexo anal! Já fazia tanto tempo... Apesar da brutalidade, isso foi bom..." – Assumiu pra si mesma com um rubor enquanto pegava suas roupas e se vestia.

"Acho melhor ir embora. Lavar a banheira com certeza não era um dos objetivos dele" – Disse saindo, rumo a sua casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE! POR FAVOR LEIA**

 **Olá pessoal, demorei, mas cheguei, apreciem, porque deu um pouco de trabalho.**

 **As imagens (links) que coloquei, são ilustrativas que descrevem o momento e o que ocorreu, achei que tornaria mais real, então, copiem e colem no navegador os links entre parênteses (não se esqueçam de apagar o espaço existente depois do e antes do .com) que vão aparecendo no decorrer da história, e se por acaso as imagens caírem, me avisem que eu subo elas de novo.**

 **A minha intenção era colocar imagens que ajudassem a tornar a história mais real, eu coloquei links, mas o site não aceita, e eu não poderia as colocar direto na história pois com certeza seria apagada, então por agora o capítulo vai sem imagens, mas vou ver se arrumo alguma solução, e aí reposto.**

 **Tentei deixar o Português o melhor possível para que vocês, que são em maioria de outros países, possam usar o tradutor com mais precisão e não fiquem com tantos termos estranhos aparecendo por erro gramatical. A fanfic está em Português do Brasil.**

 **Já ne**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No próximo dia – escritório do Hokage**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Os únicos na sala eram Hiruzen, o hokage, Kushina estava na frente dele e seu estudante estava atrás dela.

"A equipe 9 completou outra missão." Kushina disse com um rosto estoico.

Kiba ficou parado e olhando ao redor do escritório impressionante quando Kushina pediu outra missão, ele notou que o hokage estava de costas enquanto procurava em algum baú velho por um pergaminho com sua próxima missão.

Kiba teve uma ideia arriscada, sua mão subindo em direção ao traseiro de Kushina. Ele sabia que poderia acabar em maus lençóis, mas aparentemente não foi o caso, já que ele sentiu sua mão conectar-se com a bunda de Kushina. Esse só notou um leve olhar da mesma enquanto aproveitava.

Ele estava apertando com toda a força aquele enorme bunda firme e redonda; sua mão afundava em meio a bunda mais desejada de Konoha.

"Ah, achei" – Disse o Hokage em quanto a mão de Kiba recuou rapidamente.

Antes de Hiruzen entregar a missão a Kushina ele abriu o pergaminho e começou a rir nervosamente.

"Kushina, você se lembra da missão que eu dei a Naruto?" – Perguntou nervosamente.

"Sim?" – Disse Kushina friamente, o que surpreendeu a Kiba.

"Bem, houveram algumas complicações." Hiruzen continuou com um tom nervoso.

"Complicações?" Suas palavras nem foram direcionadas para ele, mas Kiba começou a tremer um pouco de qualquer maneira.

"S-sim talvez a missão se torne um rank B." Hiruzen gaguejou um pouco, enquanto Kiba olhava para o chão, imaginando o que estava prestes a acontecer.

"DROGA VELHO! VOCÊ MANDOU MEU FILHO PARA UMA RANK B TÃO CEDO!?" – Gritou Kushina irada.

"E-eu não sabia-"

"Que seja! Eu vou encontrar a equipe deles" – Gritou Kushina, praticamente ordenando ao velho Hokage.

"T-tudo bem" – Gaguejou Hiruzen.

"Vamos Kiba, temos uma viagem com toda a velocidade para o país das Ondas!" – Disse Kushina saindo rapidamente, seguida de Kiba.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No outro dia – A tarde**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi havia desmaiado depois de sua luta com Zabuza já faz uns 30 minutos. A equipe 7 havia decidido acampar antes de continuar, afinal, já estavam no fim da tarde.

Tudo estava bem, até que Tazuna notou um arbusto de mexendo.

"Q-quem está aí?" – Gritou Tazuna, chamando a atenção do restante da equipe.

Em seguida ele foi agraciado com a visão de uma divindade.

Saiu do arbusto uma ruiva de cabelos longos e olhos roxos, pele branca leitosa e suave. Ela usava sandálias ninja pretas, e ele podia ver suas unhas perfeitamente feitas, usava um short de esportes que mal cobria sua bunda grande e firme e que apertava a parte superior de suas coxas firmes e cheias.

Em cima não havia como notar muito, afinal, ela estava com um colete jounin, mas, considerando toda a perfeição abaixo ele poderia dizer que ela deve ter belos peitos, que devem fazer um bom trabalho junto daqueles lábios carnudos e suaves.

Tazuna foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando a ruiva de repente abraçou o pequeno loirinho da equipe que te escoltava.

"Naru-chan! Que bom que está bem!" – Disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto abraçava.

"Não se preocupe mãe! Hehe!" – Disse o loiro sorrindo e abraçando de volta.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duas horas depois**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Já era noite e agora tudo havia sido explicado, Kushina já sabia que essa era provavelmente uma missão rank A, já que Zabuza Momochi estava envolvido, mas nada que ela não dê conta.

Ela havia mandado todas as crianças dormirem, e agora restou ela e Tazuna, sentados em volta da fogueira.

"Ahhh, finalmente poderei descansar meus pés!" – Disse Kushina tirando suas sandálias.

Tazuna podia sentir seu pau endurecer com a visão.

Unhas perfeitamente feitas, solas branquinhas, enrugadas e com uma aparência suave que ele nunca havia visto antes. Isto em uma mulher que havia andado o dia todo!

"S-se você me permitir, eu posso fazer uma massagem nos seus pés" – Disse Tazuna esperançoso enquanto Kushina sorriu, notando uma leve protuberância em suas calças.

Depois de seu pequeno momento com aquele Chunnin, ela estava disposta a experimentar coisas novas.

"Tudo bem Tazuna-san, massageie-os, por favor" – Disse Kushina com um sorriso enquanto levantava as pernas para que Tazuna se posicionasse para a massagem.

Ele em seguida sentou-se no chão e Kushina abaixou seus pés, colocando-os sobre suas coxas.

Tazuna pegou um dos pés e começou a massagear a sola, sentindo de imediato a suavidade. Nunca havia sentido uma sola tão suave em sua vida! Era impressionante!

Enquanto isso Kushina esfregava seu outro pé na protuberância da calça de Tazuna, quase que imperceptivelmente, até que Tazuna acertou em um ponto tensionado do pé de Kushina.

"Ah! Isso é bom!" – Gemeu Kushina. E nessa hora Tazuna sentiu o pé de Kushina de esfregando em suas calças, pois seu pau endureceu mais ainda. Ele então decidiu tentar algo.

"K-kushina-san, você poderia fechar os olhos um pouco?" – Perguntou ele.

"Por que?" – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Quero fazer uma massagem diferenciada, garanto que você irá gostar" – Disse ele, um sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto.

"Ok" – Disse Kushina, não se importando enquanto fechava os olhos.

Logo após isso Tazuna colocou os pés dela em suas canelas e abaixou suas calças até nos joelhos, expondo seu pau grande e duro ao mundo.

Em seguida ele pegou os pés de Kushina, os juntou e colocou seu pau entre eles, abaixando-os até a base.

"Ahhh!" – Gemeu.

Tazuna começou a movimentar os pés de Kushina, para cima e para baixo, sentido a maciez de suas solas em seu pau. Era a melhor sensação que já experimentou em vida.

"OHhh Kami! Que solas macias!" – Disse ele parecendo extasiado enquanto Kuhsina abria os olhos, vendo o que já esperava.

Um pau grande e duro entre seus pezinhos divinos.

"Ohh, temos um velho safado aqui! Eu terei certeza de te disciplinar!" – Disse Kushina com um sorriso malicioso.

De repente ela aumentou a velocidade, fazendo com que seus pés colidissem rápido e com força contra o quadril de Tazuna.

"OHhhhh! Kami!" – Disse Tazuna com a boca aberta.

"Vamos velho! Foda os meus pés com toda a força que puder e eu deixo você gozar nessas solinhas que tantos sonham em pintar de branco!" – Disse Kushina maliciosamente enquanto um fogo acendeu em Tazuna.

Ele tinha a chance de lavar as solas dessa vagabunda! E era isso que ele iria fazer!

Em seguida Tazuna se levantou, segurando os pés de Kushina, e se posicionou de uma maneira que pudesse foder os pés dela com tudo que tem.

As pernas de Kushinas estavam retas para cima, mostrando suas solas para Tazuna, que estava esfregando o pau nelas.

"Oohhh! Essas solas macias! Eu vou foder elas como se fosse a última buceta do mundo!" – Disse enquanto esfregava o pau nas solas divinas de Kushina, extasiado com tal suavidade.

"Vamos velho! Não temos a noite toda! Se você foder minhas solas forte o bastante eu deixarei você gozar nelas! Talvez você ganhe até algo mais depois, quem sabe..." – Disse Kushina com um sorriso malicioso, querendo a sensação de alguém fodendo desesperadamente seus pés.

"Ohh, tudo bem!" – Disse Tazuna, gemendo enquanto colocava seu pau entre os pés de Kushina e segurava firmemente na região de seus tornozelos.

Em seguida Tazuna começou a toda velocidade, fodendo com força os pés de Kushina.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Kami! Esses pés são divinos-"

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Nunca me senti tão bem! Meu pau pode sentir suas solas enrugadas e suaves! Vou gozar a qualquer momento Ahhhh!-"

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Vamos velho, foda mais forte! Eu quero sentir cada gota de sua essência nas minhas solas!" – Disse Kushina agora massageando um de seus grandes seios sobre a camisa.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

O som incessante de carne batendo fortemente contra carne ecoava pela floresta. Os dois tinham sorte; todos estavam com muito sono, caso contrário já teriam os acordado, pois o velho Tazuna estava usando toda a sua força e gemendo como se estivesse à beira da morte.

"AHhh, Ahhh, Ahh! Por favor, diga que eu poderei gozar mais nessas solas!" – Disse.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Se você soltar uma boa quantia da sua semente talvez eu deixe você fazer mais disso no futuro... Ou quem sabe usar meus peitos, ou boca..." – Disse Kushina, seu sorriso se alargando enquanto suas palavras animavam o velho que já estava em seu limite.

Apesar da dificuldade, Tazuna conseguiu foder os pés dela por mais uns 5 minutos, e isso surpreendeu Kushina. É a primeira vez que alguém dura tanto em suas solinhas.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ahh, eu vou gozar!" – Gritou Tazuna enquanto juntava as solas de Kushina de modo que elas abraçassem seu pau e pudessem receber a maior parte de sua semente.

 **PLACK**

"OHHHH!" – Gemeu o velho enquanto despejava cordas de sêmen sobre as solas de Kushina.

"Isso! Continue gozando, eu quero sentir minhas solas lavadas de sêmen!" – Disse Kushina o encorajando enquanto ele atirava mais cordas de sêmen sobre as solas dela que agora eram completamente banhadas em branco.

"Ahh!" – Gritou Tazuna atirando o último de sua carga, que pousou sobre o rosto de Kushina, a surpreendendo.

"Oh, eu não esperava que você conseguisse encher minhas solas e ainda gozar no meu rosto. Isso foi impressionante!" – Disse Kushina, ainda com as solas pra cima, deixando Tazuna admirar seu trabalho.

O velho olhava sua obra enquanto respirava irregularmente, parecendo muito cansado.

Ainda assim, foi a visão mais sexy que já viu!

A milf ruiva tinha um sorriso no rosto, apesar de estar com sêmen no mesmo. Como ela havia tirado o colete para se estimular, ele podia ver sobre a camisa dela seus grandes seios firmes e macios, que ainda cobertos eram majestosos.

Suas pernas torneadas e cheias estavam para cima, enquanto seu short extremamente curto cooperava, mostrando a poupa da bunda mais perfeita que já vira! Seguindo suas pernas ele parou em suas solas, que mais pareciam uma piscina.

As solas que antes eram imaculadas e suaves, agora eram meladas de sêmen, que estava a escorrer por suas pernas.

"Oh Kami-sama, essa foi a melhor experiência da minha vida!" – Disse Tazuna sentando-se com respirações irregulares.

"Bom, já me decidi! Durma um pouco, amanhã você poderá acabar ganhando uma bela chupada, se eu amanhecer de bom humor. E acredite, se você achou minhas solas boas, saiba que minha boca está em outro nível!" – Disse Kushina indo para sua barraca, não se preocupando em pisar no chão com as solas meladas.

Tazuna também foi para sua barraca. Ele mal podia esperar por amanhã! Na verdade, ele iria orar para que ela amanhecesse de bom humor!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No outro dia – De manhã**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Depois de todos terem acordado eles voltaram a seu trajeto para o país das Ondas.

Kushina havia acordado de bom humor, ela teria de dar um jeito de cumprir sua promessa, e foi isso que ela fez!

Como eles teriam que pegar um barco agora, Kushina disse para os genins, junto de Kakashi pegarem um barco, que ela e Tazuna esperariam o próximo barco. Dessa maneira ela livrava os genins de qualquer confronto com algum ninja de nível mais alto.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No meio da floresta**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neste momento Kushina estava deitada, na posição de anjo enquanto Tazuna chupava seus dedos e lambia suas solas, e com a outra mão se masturbava.

 **Chup Chup *lick***

"Ohh, esses pés são divinos! Até chupá-los é bom! Toda essa suavidade nesse pé branquinho... Eu poderia gozar neles pelo resto da minha vida!" – Disse em meio a chupadas e lambidas. Estes eram pés saborosos!

"Vamos velho, use minhas solas de uma melhor maneira logo, eu preciso desse pau duro como uma tora para trabalhar com a minha boca" – Disse Kushina com um leve sorriso.

Em seguida Tazuna parou de chupar seus dedos e solas e colocou seu pau entre as solas de Kushina, as apertando juntas de modo que cercassem seu pau completamente, e ele pudesse sentir essas solas macias revestindo da melhor maneira o pau que estava agora já duro como nunca.

Então ele começou a estocar lentamente, aproveitando o sentimento suave e divino que estava revestindo seu pênis.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK**

Eram estocadas lentas, porém poderosas. Ele estava fazendo isso firmemente enquanto observava Kushina.

Ela estava em uma posição realmente sexy!

Enquanto ele fodia suas solas divinas ele também podia ver sua bunda, que era a mais perfeita que já vira! Ela estava com o mesmo short esportivo, que se grudava a sua bunda como um parasita, e mostrava a poupa da mesma, afinal, era uma bunda realmente grande e firme! Tazuna acreditava que se ele fodesse essa bunda com força suficiente, até suas bolas se perderiam em meio a tal perfeição.

'Eu ainda vou foder essa bunda! Mas um passo de cada vez!' – Pensou tazuna com um sorriso.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Já está bom velho. Seu pau já está totalmente duro, e se você foder minhas solas por mais 5 minutos você acabará gozando" – Disse Kushina com um sorriso confiante enquanto saia da posição anterior e ficava de joelhos na frente de Tazuna, encarando seu pau.

"Hehe, realmente, eu já estava com vontade de fodê-las como se fosse uma buceta, mas parece que hoje farei isso com essa boca maravilhosa" – Disse.

"Sinta-se honrado! Poucos tiveram essa oportunidade!" – Disse Kushina, pegando o pênis em uma das mãos e bombeando devagar.

"Ohh! Até sua mão é macia!" – Disse Tazuna surpreso.

Kushina passou a dar leves lambidas na extensão do pênis, provocando o velho construtor.

"Ohh Kami, por favor, chupe logo" – Suplicou Tazuna.

Em seguida Kushina decidiu atender a seu pedido, ela fechou os lábios em torno da cabeça de seu pau, chupando com força enquanto descia até a base lentamente, parando por alguns segundos quando seu rosto bateu na cintura de Tazuna.

"AHhhhh! Meu Kami! Isso é muito bom! Você chupa realmente forte! Ohhhh" – Gemeu Tazuna, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça de Kushina.

 ***SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK***

( : / / imgur a / YjWXxb0 )

O som de chupada incessante ecoava pela floresta como Kushina continuava descendo até a base e voltando, chupando com força.

Seus lábios estavam tão colados no pênis do velho que quando ela voltava para trás, seus lábios se esticavam, ficando como se fosse um funil. Presos firmemente em volta enquanto o velho gemia, como se fosse a primeira vez que recebeu um blowjob na vida.

"Ohhh! Kami! Kami! Kami! Ohhhhhh! Você chupa bem demais para ser verdade! Eu trocaria qualquer buceta por isso! OHHH" – Gemia incessantemente.

 ***SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK***

"Ohhhh! Eu estou prestes a gozar!" – Disse Tazuna, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça de Kushina firmemente.

"Espero que você não me mate por isso!" – Disse Tazuna, quando de repente ele começou a estocar rapidamente e com força contra o rosto de Kushina, que estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"AHhhhh! OHH! Chupe forte!" – Gemeu o velho quando Kushina voltou a si.

Ela podia sentir o pênis batendo incessantemente contra a sua garganta, raspando contra a sua língua.

Ela não ia ser vencida por um velho. Se ele queria uma chupada forte, ela daria isso a ele!

Em seguida Kushina apertou seus lábios novamente em volta do pênis de Tazuna e voltou a sugar com todas as suas forças enquanto sua boca era fodida em altas velocidades e com muita força.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

O som que ecoava era realmente o mesmo de sexo selvagem e brutal. Kushina podia sentir seu rosto se avermelhar, pela força do impacto da cintura de Tazuna contra seu rosto.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ohhhhh! Você é a mulher perfeita! Eu viveria o resto de minha vida apenas fodendo seus pés e boca se pudesse! Ohhhhh" – Gemeu o velho, fodendo com força, com a boca ligeiramente aberta em êxtase.

Essa foi a chupada mais forte que ele já ganhou na vida! Mesmo nessa velocidade os lábios de Kushina continuavam grudados em seu pau. Quando ele ia para trás seus lábios se esticavam em forma de funil e quando ele ia pra frente sentia o fundo de sua garganta! Isso era sensacional! Ele se sentia como se seu pau fosse ser engolido a qualquer momento!

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ohhhh, vou gozaaar! Ahhhh" – gritou Tazuna, se preparando para dar uma ultima estocada e fazê-la engolir sua semente.

 **PLACK**

Ecoou pela floresta, o último barulho de estocada.

"OHHHHHH" – Gemeu enquanto gozava na garganta de Kushina que estava quase virando os olhos.

( imgur a/9frNGTU)

Nessa última estocada ele havia enfiado seu pau por completo na boca de Kushina enquanto segurava sua cabeça com todas as forças contra o seu quadril. Ele gozava diretamente na garganta de Kushina, obrigando-a a engolir enquanto ela quase ficava sem respiração.

"ohhh"

 **CHUP**

Foi o estalo que sinalizou que os lábios de Kushina liberaram o pênis de Tazuna, o qual segurava firmemente antes.

"AHHHHHHH-" – Gemeu o velho de pois de soltar a cabeça de Kushina.

Os dois estavam sentados no chão agora. Tazuna parecia que poderia morrer em paz depois do melhor momento de sua vida e Kushina estava com a respiração irregular.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos sentados, até que Kushina decidiu levantar.

"Então velho, chupei forte o suficiente?" – Perguntou Kushina com um sorriso malicioso.

"Forte o suficiente? Eu senti como se você fosse engolir o meu pau! Essa foi a melhor experiencia que já tive! Espero poder ganhar mais disso até o fim desta missão..." – Disse Tazuna extremamente satisfeito.

"Bom, você realmente goza grandes quantidades, eu engoli muito disso agora. Diria que estou bem satisfeita com o seu desempenho. Então, talvez eu deixe você usar meus peitos, ou bunda... Seja um bom garoto e você será recompensado!" – Disse Kushina, saindo em rumo a região onde ficam os barcos.

"Agora vamos, não podemos perder o barco" – Disse enquanto Tazuna a seguia.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No barco**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Os dois haviam dado muita sorte, pois o próximo barco era maior, quase um navio, então poderiam descansar tranquilamente.

Eles dificilmente seriam atacados na água, mas Kushina havia isso como desculpa anteriormente, apenas para fazer o que disse que faria. Um Uzumaki sempre cumpre suas promessas.

Ela e Tazuna estavam sentados nesse barco grande, até que seu suposto capitão chegou.

"Eu vim apenas para avisar a vocês, chegaremos somente amanhã. Então esse é um bom horário para pararmos um pouco, vocês podem pegar alguma boia e entrarem na água se assim desejarem, não sairemos do lugar" – Avisou ele antes de sair.

A bóia havia praticamente acendido uma lâmpada na cabeça de Kushina. Desde que ela teve aquela experiencia com o Chunnin, ela queria tentar coisas novas. Ela ainda era nova e solteira, então não havia nada demais nisso...

"Ei velho..." – Disse Kushina, chamando a atenção de Tazuna.

"O que?" – Perguntou curiosamente.

"O que você acha de pegarmos uma bóia para dois?" – Perguntou ela com um sorriso.

"P-por mim tudo bem" – Disse Tazuna corado, imaginando as possibilidades.

"Ok, eu vou por meu biquíni, enquanto isso vá pegando uma boia, grande o suficiente para dois" – Disse Kushina.

"Espera, você trouxe algum biquíni?" – Perguntou Tazuna curioso, ele não havia visto nada com ela.

"Eu sou muito boa com selos, então tenho coisas como biquíni seladas em pergaminhos, apesar de as vezes esquecer de selar algumas coisas" – Disse Kushina saindo em direção a um lugar fechado para se trocar.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **5 minutos depois**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tazuna já estava na boia, esperando Kushina, até que ela decidiu agraciar seus olhos com a melhor visão de todas.

Kushina usava um biquíni vermelho, na verdade ele diria que é um micro-biquini.

A parte de cima cobria apenas os mamilos, mostrando ao mundo seus seios firmes, cheios e pesados, eles eram enormes! Caberia qualquer pênis por completo lá!

Descendo pela sua pele leitosa ele chegou a parte de baixo, que cobria apenas o necessário também.

Em seguida Kushina se virou, na intenção de mostrar sua bunda magnifica.

O pau de Tazuna endureceu com a visão. Na parte de trás ela estava com o que chamamos de fio. Basicamente o biquini era um fio vermelho que passava em meio a sua bunda gostosa. Se ela ficasse de quatro com esse biquíni, qualquer um veria seu buraco apertado.

O velho construtor não conseguia esconder seu tesão, aquela era a bunda mais perfeita de todas! Era grande, cheia e parecia bem firme, além de ter um formato redondo perfeito!

Quanto a Tazuna, ele estava em sua roupa de baixo, como não poderia nem sonhar que algo assim poderia acontecer, ele estava com uma cueca box preta que estava apertando seu pau agora endurecido.

"Ei Tazuna-san, comece a remar com as mãos, antes de fazermos qualquer coisa precisamos ficar um pouco longe do barco" – Disse Kushina, sentada na borda da boia, com os pés na água, enquanto Tazuna acenou e começou a remar com as mãos, ainda sentado.

Quando eles entraram em meio a neblina Kushina decidiu começar a provoca-lo. Ela se saiu da borda da boia e sentou no colo de Tazuna, sentindo seu pau no meio de sua bunda.

"Ohhhh" – Gemeu o velho.

"Abaixe um pouco essa cueca" – Disse Kushina e Tazuna rapidamente o fez, liberando seu pau, apenas pra ele ser esmagado pela bunda de Kushina novamente.

( /a/kMzsDap)

"Ohhh Kami!" – Gemeu novamente Tazuna quando Kushina começou a esfregar sua bunda no pau dele.

O pênis de Tazuna era grande, e mesmo assim havia sumido em meio aquela bunda colossal.

"Ohhh! Isso! Mecha mais essa bunda!" – Disse Tazuna antes de preparar para dar uma tapa naquela bela bunda.

 **SMACK**

"Kyahhn!" – Foi o gemido de Kushina. Ela gostava de levar tapas ou coisa do tipo. Na verdade, ela gostava de sexo violento, com o máximo de força e velocidade possível! Como ela era uma Uzumaki, ela não precisava se preocupar muito, ela sempre seria a mais apertada de todas!

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

A bunda de Kushina já estava vermelha enquanto ela ia para cima e para baixo no pênis do velho.

( imgur a/ClaKMGb)

"Ohhhh-" "Ahhhh-" – Eram os gemidos constantes dos dois.

 **SMACK**

"AHh, você poderia parar um pouco Kushina-san?" – Perguntou Tazuna pensando em algo.

"Oh, tudo bem" – Disse Kushina, parando de estimular seu pau, apesar de não entender.

Em seguida Tazuna trouxe o fio de seu biquíni apenas um pouco para o lado e começou a esfregar seu pau no meio daquela bunda majestosa, até que encontrou seu buraco apertado.

Ele começou a forçar caminho, entrando muito lentamente.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" – Gemia o velho como a pontinha de seu pau começou a adentrar. Essa bunda era muito apertada! Ele estava sentindo uma resistência enorme!

"Ohhh! Eu vou foder ess-" Tazuna foi cortado quando a mão de Kushina segurou seu pau, não deixando que sua cabeça entrasse por inteiro.

"Tazuna-san, eu não lembro de ter permitido que você fodesse a minha bunda" – Disse Kushina com um olhar meio bravo.

"P-por favor! Deixe-me apenas por a cabeça!" – Suplicou o velho.

"Não! Por enquanto contente-se com o que você tem!" – Disse Kushina, colocando o pau dele pra cima e voltando a estimulá-lo em meio a sua bunda.

"Milhares dariam a vida apenas para estar recebendo esse assjob que você está ganhando, então contente-se!" – Disse Kushina firmemente.

"Ohhh! Tudo bem, tudo bem" – Disse Tazuna cedendo enquanto colocava as duas mãos nos lados da bunda de Kushina e começava a estocar. A grande bunda dela estava revestindo completamente seu pau!

( imgur a/R9Mejjt)

"Ahh Kami, sua bunda é sensacional!" – Disse Tazuna impressionado.

Logo em seguida Kushina se levantou, ganhando um gemido de desaprovação de Tazuna.

"Eu vou observar um pouco a paisagem. Enquanto isso você pode usar meus pés! Eles estão molhados, então você vai sentir minhas solinhas mais suaves que o normal!" – Disse Kushina com um sorriso malicioso enquanto se abaixava, debruçando-se sobre a borda da boia e colocando seus pés do lado do pau de Tazuna.

"Eu nem imaginava que elas podiam ficar mais suaves!" – Disse Tazuna surpreso e com muito tesão na visão. Ele podia dizer que vai gozar bem rápido!

Nessa posição ele não só tinha total controle dos pés divinos de Kushina, mas foi agraciado com a visão de sua grande bunda. Na verdade, ele podia ver até mesmo seu pequeno buraco extremamente apertado e sua buceta, igualmente apertada! Ele mal podia esperar para sentir sua cintura batendo fortemente contra essa bunda celestial!

Em seguida ele pegou os pés de Kushina e apertou seu pau entre as solas molhadas, já movimentando com toda a força os pés dela, pra cima e para baixo. Estalos podiam ser ouvidos devido a força do impacto.

"Ahhh! Solas divinas como sempre! Eu vou gozar a qualquer momento!" – Disse o velho, mal resistindo a maciez e a visão da bunda de Kushina.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Oh, vejo que hoje te falta resistência velho" – Disse Kushina, olhando pra paisagem a sua frente enquanto Tazuna se deliciava em suas solas.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Eu estou fodendo as melhores solas do mundo, e olhando para bunda que mais quero foder no mundo! Não há como aguentar muito! Eu vou gozar!" – Gritou Tazuna, agora batendo desesperadamente os pés de Kushina contra o seu quadril.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK**

 **PLACK**

"AHhhhh-" – Gritou o velho, atirando cordas de sêmen sobre as solas de Kushina, pintando-as completamente de branco.

( imgur a/P8X3kpT)

"Ohh, eu gozei tanto que me deu até sono!" – Disse, observando satisfeito seu trabalho.

"Vamos voltar velho, precisamos dormir um pouco" – Disse Kushina enquanto Tazuna concordava, e eles iam voltando para o barco.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No outro dia – Na casa de Tazuna**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunami estava agora esperando pela chegada de Tazuna. Os ninjas haviam dito que seu pai viria com uma Kunoichi nível kage, para se manter seguro, então só restava esperar.

Tudo estava quieto quando Tsunami ouviu uma batida na porta, e foi abrir.

Quando abriu, ela viu seu pai, e atrás dele uma ruiva, que só poderia ser descrita como linda. Ela imediatamente abraçou o pai.

"Ah! Fico feliz que esteja a salvo pai!" – Disse Tsunami com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Há! Kushina-san me manteve seguro" – Disse Tazuna.

"Vamos, entrem vocês dois! Vou preparar um pouco de comida! Preciso agradecer a mulher que cuidou do meu pai!" – Disse Tsunami alegremente olhando para Kushina.

"Obrigado Tsunami-san! Eu estou mesmo com fome!" – Disse Kushina, sorrindo para a garota cativante.

Eles finalmente entraram, Kushina já pensando que essa será uma missão demorada. Ela já estava estressada com isso, expondo seu filho a tal perigo...

Ela precisava de uma boa distração... Talvez ela deixe o velho usar a sua bunda... Mas para aliviar esse estresse ela precisaria de uma foda com muita força, ela queria sentir um pau rasgando sua bunda com toda a força, como aquele chunnin fez, ela queria sentir um pau gozando dentro de sua bunda, afundado até as bolas!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A noite**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Depois de alguns momentos de discussão eles haviam decidido sua estratégia.

Amanhã Kushina e Kakashi treinarão os genins, para que se preparem para a batalha.

Agora Kushina, Tsunami e Tazuna estavam bebendo cerveja enquanto conversavam, os outros já haviam ido dormir. Amanhã será um dia de treino pesado, precisariam de energia, inclusive Kakashi, que até pouco tempo estava desmaiado.

"Bom, eu vou pro meu quarto também! Nem sei como fiquei acordada até tão tarde!" – Disse Tsunami enquanto se levantava.

"Sinta-se à vontade para pegar mais cerveja na geladeira Kushina-san!" – Disse, ouvindo um 'Hai' meio bêbado de Kushina.

Kushina e Tazuna ficaram se encarando bêbados, e ela tinha que admitir, estava com muito tesão.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **20 minutos depois – do lado de fora da casa**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

O barulho de impacto constante podia ser ouvido

"Ahhhh' – Gemeu Kushina meio abafada.

"Ohhhh, que buceta gostosa!" – Disse Tazuna fodendo com toda velocidade, apertando a bunda perfeita de Kushina enquanto estocava com ela na posição de cavalgada.

Eles estavam fodendo com toda força ao ar livre, correndo o risco de serem vistos por alguém, apesar de ser tão tarde.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Kushina-san, eu vou gozar dentro" – Disse Tazuna, chegando em seu limite.

"AHhhh, Tudo bem! Goze bem fundo, lave meu útero com sua semente! Quero sentir esse pau todo dentro de mim!" – Disse Kushina.

 **PLACK**

"AHHHHH" – Gritou levemente tazuna, colocando o pau todo em sua ultima estocada.

"Isso foi demais Kushina-san! Bem que você poderia deixar eu foder essa bunda gostosa" – Disse Tazuna em sua tentiva.

"Talvez eu deixe na próxima, quem sabe..." – Disse Kushina com um leve sorriso, ainda na posição de cavalgada, sentindo o sêmen dentro dela.

Mal sabiam eles que estavam sendo observados de longe.

'Hehe, essa vadia será minha!" – Pensou a pessoa escondida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No outro dia**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kyaaaah" – O grito de Kushina foi escutado pela casa enquanto Tsunami, que era a única acordada de manhã, desceu para ver.

Quando Tsunami chegou a porta, viu Kushina, abaixada e com a roupa em fiapos, cobrindo suas partes intimas.

"O que aconteceu Kushina-san?" – Perguntou Tsunami preocupada enquanto corria pegar uma toalha e a trouxe para Kushina, que se cobriu.

"Bom, parece que descobriram que há ninjas na sua casa Tsunami-san, eu fui pega em uma armadilha com fios ninja na porta, não me machuquei, mas destruiu minha roupa" – Disse Kushina simulando preocupação.

Ela sabia que a pessoa que viu ela e Tazuna transando ontem fez isso, e ela caiu na armadilha de proposito, queria ver até onde isso ia na verdade

Kushina suspeitava que era alguém da farmácia local, afinal, ele tentou machucar Kushina, de modo que ela precisasse comprar ataduras ou algo assim, é apenas um palpite.

"Tsunami-san, você tem alguma roupa para me emprestar?" – Perguntou.

"Oh, vai ser difícil uma que sirva em você, com esses peitos e bunda enormes" – Disse Tsunami parando para olhar para Kushina.

"Bom, desde que seja algo que não me deixe pelada, eu aceito, na verdade é até melhor algo pequeno, é mais fácil de se mexer" – Disse Kushina enquanto seu sorriso malicioso se estendia.

Enquanto isso Tsunami estava pensativa, até que surgiu uma ideia.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alguns minutos depois**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kushina-san, você está pronta?" – Perguntou Tsunami esperando do lado de fora do quarto

"Sim! Já estou saindo!" – Disse Kushina enquanto a porta se abria lentamente.

E finalmente Kushina Uzumaki saiu pela porta, aparecendo para Tsunami.

"Uau!" – Disse Tsunami boquiaberta enquanto Kushina sorria.

Kushina estava com um bloomer vermelho que ficou muito apertado para ela, principalmente em sua bunda avantajada e firme, nos peitos ela usava a parte de cima de um biquini preto que apenas cobria seus mamilos, afinal, seus seios eram muito maiores que os de Tsunami (a qual estava impressionada, nunca viu peitos tão grandes e ainda firmes, não havia nada caído nessa mulher), e em suas pernas ela usava uma meia preta que ia até o meio de suas coxas torneadas e grossas, se encaixando perfeitamente a elas, nos pés ela usava um sapato fechado simples que também era preto. Kushina estava a própria definição de sexy.

"Hehe, como estou?" – Perguntou Kushina com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você está linda Kushina-san, e muito sexy também... Na verdade, nem sei como meu pai e Inari vão ficar ao te ver; o velho é um tarado e Inari está em uma idade complicada" – Disse Tsunami pensativa.

"Bom, deixe pra eles verem mais tarde, você me disse que precisava de alguns remédios, eu vou buscá-los pra você" – Disse Kushina, querendo testar sua teoria do farmacêutico.

"Você vai andar pela aldeia com essas roupas?" – Perguntou Tsunami surpresa enquanto recebia um aceno instantâneo de uma Kushina sorridente que já ia saindo pela porta.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Nas ruas da aldeia**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kushina estava atualmente adorando toda a atenção que estava recebendo, todos estavam olhando para ela enquanto ela andava pela aldeia, chegou a ver vários caras que ficaram com o pau duro instantaneamente ao vê-la andando graciosamente com seus peitos pulando e sua bunda firme balançando levemente.

'Parece que eu cheguei' – Pensou Kushina com um sorriso olhando para a farmácia local, antes de entrar na mesma.

Ao entrar Kushina notou que havia algumas prateleiras muito perto da porta, parecia que foi preparado que as pessoas entrem e não vejam o que está acontecendo mais no fundo da farmácia, parece que a teoria de Kushina estava correta afinal.

Chegando perto do caixa, ela avistou um homem, que tinha um grande sorriso malicioso no rosto, olhando para ela como um gavião. Agora ela tinha certeza de que estava certa.

'Hehe, eu sabia, então era ele que estava assistindo minha pequena foda... Bom, eu poderia dar a ele o que ele quer...' – Pensou Kushina enquanto seu sorriso se alargava.

"Bom dia!" – Disse Kushina, recebendo um leve 'bom dia' em retorno do homem.

"Eu gostaria de saber se você tem algum tipo de remédio para dor na bunda, tem doído bastante sabe, eu já não sei o que fazer" – Disse Kushina encenando com uma cara triste e virando a bunda para o lado do homem enquanto apertava a bunda.

'Oh Meu Deus! É a bunda mais perfeita que já vi! Agora é minha chance de foder essa bunda' – Pensou o homem com os olhos arregalados na exibição sexy de Kushina.

"Sim, eu tenho um remédio muito bom, na verdade o que te ajudaria a melhorar é uma bela massagem, se quiser, posso fazer para você agora mesmo" – Disse

"Oh, por favor, faça" – Disse Kushina com uma cara de preocupação leve.

Após isso o homem foi para o fundo da farmácia e voltou com um pequeno colchão, que caberia Kushina. Ele foi até o meio da farmácia e colocou o colchão no chão. Como estava rodeado de prateleiras, alguém poderia ver apenas se entrasse na farmácia.

"Você faz massagens no meio da farmácia mesmo?" – Perguntou Kushina com um sorriso meio torto, afinal ela sabia onde isso ia dar, e não queria que a aldeia toda a visse.

"Sim, está bem cedo, normalmente não vem ninguém aqui nesse horário, não se preocupe" – Disse o homem sorridente enquanto Kushina acenava.

Talvez seria bom correr esse risco, talvez aumente o tesão.

"Agora deite-se aqui, vou começar a massagem" – Disse o homem, apontando para o colchão.

E Kushina foi e se deitou no colchão, com sua bunda perfeita pra cima, extremamente apertada em seus bloomers, seus peitos enormes também ficaram um pouco para os lados, ela acha até que seus mamilos escaparam ligeiramente do biquini. Do ponto de vista do homem, era uma visão e tanto, uma bunda firme, redonda, bem apertada em bloomers, e que fazia uma curvatura perfeita, eram verdadeiros montes que ela tinha abaixo das costas, um pau pequeno nem conseguiria chegar em seu buraco direito.

"F-feche os olhos e relaxe..." – Disse o homem, gaguejando um pouco, afinal, não é sempre que se tem a chance de ter uma mulher com um corpo tão perfeito para si.

Em seguida ele se abaixou e colocou as duas mãos na bunda de Kushina, dando um apertão experimental.

Ele se impressionou quando suas mãos afundaram na enorme bunda, que era bem macia também.

Continuando com a massagem, ele fez questão de explorar todos os lugares, apertando e esfregando as mãos por toda aquela bunda magnifica, seu pau quase estourando suas calças.

Ele colocou a mão por dentro dos bloomers e deu leves apertos, cutucando levemente o buraco que ele tanto queria foder.

"Oh! Isso é bom!" – Gemeu Kushina com o rosto entre os braços.

'Tenho a confirmação que queria, é hora de se divertir' – Pensou o homem, parando a massagem e desabotoando as calças.

Alguns segundos depois Kushina arregalou os olhos quando sentiu algo grande cutucar a sua bunda, tinha uns 25 centimetros.

'Eu deveria me preocupar com um pau desse tamanho em minha bunda? Naaaaa, isso vai ser uma delícia, um pau tão grande fodendo a minha bunda com força...' – Pensou Kushina se tranquilizando.

Enquanto isso o homem estava esfregando seu enorme pau por toda a bunda de Kushina até que decidiu apimentar as coisas um pouco mais; puxando um pouco o bloomer para o lado ele colocou seu pau no meio da bunda gostosa de Kushina, se deliciando com seu pau sendo abraçado completamente por esse rabo e com o bloomer o forçando pra baixo, o prendendo ali.

Em seguida ele agarrou os lados das costas de Kushina, um pouco acima de sua bunda, e deu a primeira estocada.

 **PLACK**

' **Oh!' –** Foram os gemidos coletivos dos dois.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ah, essa é com certeza a melhor massagem que já tive,oh-" **PLACK**

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

O homem ia aumentando a intensidade conforme seu tesão aumentava, a cada estocada ele podia sentir o buraco apertado que ele tanto queria raspando em seu pau enquanto os montes de carne macios davam a ele o melhor assjob que já tivera na vida.

"Oh meu Deus, que bunda gostosa!" – Disse o homem em meio a gemidos.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

O Som de carne batendo contra carne podia ser ouvido em toda a farmácia agora, com o homem fodendo bem forte e rápido enquanto Kushina gemia a cada vez que o pau gigante raspava em seu buraco apertado.

"Oh, oh, Ahn"

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ahn, não é como se eu não estivesse gostando-Oh, mas coloque esse pau enorme na minha bunda logo, quero sentir ele me rasgando" – Disse Kushina com um leve sorriso enquanto dava um tapa em sua bunda gorda.

"Pode deixar, eu vou fazer você gritar de dor enquanto eu fodo esse rabo apertado" – Disse o homem com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto enquanto posicionava seu pau no pequeno buraco apertado de Kushina. A cabeça de seu pau já havia sumido em meio aquela bunda grande e gostosa, e ele nem tinha penetrado ainda.

'Isso vai ser bom' – Pensou enquanto inseria a cabeça de seu pau lentamente, sentindo grande resistência.

"Ah! Isso dói- Oh" – Gritou Kushina sentindo a cabeça monstruosa do pau enorme adentrando em seu rabo apertado. Francamente, ela achou que não ia caber, mas o homem parecia determinado a fazer caber enquanto abria sua bunda com as duas mãos e tentava forçar a entrada de seu pau no pequeno buraco.

"Ohhh Kami, que rabo apertado! Eu vou arrombar essa bunda gostosa- **Clap** " – Disse o homem quando sua cabeça entrou de uma vez na bunda de Kushina, junto com um belo tapa que fez a bunda dela balançar.

"Kyaa" – Gritou Kushina, num misturado de dor e tesão.

( imgur a/mcomU2r)

"Ohhh! Segure-se, agora eu vou de uma vez detonar essa bunda gostosa" – Disse enquanto tentava se acostumar com a extrema pressão que a bunda de Kushina estava fazendo em seu pau grosso.

 **CLAP**

Foi o barulho estridente que saiu quando o homem enfiou de uma vez e com força seus 25 centímetros na bunda de Kushina, fazendo a grande bunda balançar e pender para frente quando o homem apreciava a sensação de ter o pau todo na bunda mais apertada e gostosa que teve a chance de foder.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" – Foi o grito de Kushina quando seu rabo abruptamente teve de se adaptar aos 25 centímetros mais grossos de sua vida. Kushina tinha certeza que pelo menos algumas pessoas escutaram seu grito lá fora.

"Ohhh, me desculpe, mas não existe maneira de foder devagar uma bunda dessas-Ohhh, é tão macia e apertada... Minhas mãos afundam nela enquanto fodo" – Disse o homem impressionado, cerrando os dentes pra não gozar muito cedo.

Enquanto isso Kushina estava quase virando os olhos quando o homem foi para trás, deixando apenas a cabeça dentro de seu rabo.

"AHhh" – Gemeu.

Kushina sabia que agora seu cu seria fodido de verdade, ela estava fazendo um esforço para não ficar totalmente boba, isso estava doendo, mas também era muito gostoso, ela já era uma masoquista também.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ahhhhh, vai mais devagar!" – Gritou Kushina tentando fazer uma cara de brava pro homem, que apenas sorriu e deu um belo tapa em sua bunda.

CLAP

"De jeito nenhum! ***PLACK PLACK*** Tenho a chance de arrombar a melhor bunda de todas! Vou me garantir que você lembre de mim! * **PLACK PLACK*** " – Disse enquanto fodia a bunda de Kushina, cada vez em velocidades maiores.

"Oh Oh, Kami * **PLACK** * você vai destruir minha bunda * **PLACK** *" – Disse com a voz abafada entre seus braços.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ohh, Ohh" "Ahhn"

O som de carne batendo forte uma contra a outra se misturava com os gemidos dos dois; o som do quadril do homem batendo contra a bunda de Kushina se destacava entre os gemidos, o homem estava fodendo violentamente o rabo de Kushina, que por ser muito grande, gerava um barulho mais alto.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Kyaaa" – Foi o grito de uma Kushina surpresa quando o homem agarrou seus cabelos e puxou forte para trás, não era uma posição muito confortável. Kushina estava de bruços, com as pernas bem abertas devido as estocadas selvagens do homem, e agora com a cabeça bem para trás devido a ele puxando seus cabelos.

"Uooooh" – Gemeu o homem quase virando os olhos enquanto tentava manter seu ritmo brutal de foda, que estava difícil. Assim que puxou o cabelo de Kushina, ele sentiu sua bunda apertar mais envolta de seu pau.

Até agora esse rabo já estava muito apertado em seu pau, o modelando perfeitamente, mas quando ele puxou o cabelo, apertou mais ainda, espremendo seu pau grosso, ele sentia que a bunda dela estava sugando seu pau com todas as forças para dentro.

"Ohhh, então a vadia é masoquista! * **PLACKPLACK** * seu rabo gostoso está quase arrancando meu pau! ***PLACKPLACK*** "

"Ahhhn! Siiiim, eu sou uma grande puta do clã Uzumaki! Faça-me sentir esse pau me destruindo!" – Gemia Kushina quando o homem teve uma ideia.

Soltando o cabelo de Kushina enquanto fode a bunda de Kushina que já estava ficando vermelha dos impactos, ele passou um braço pelo pescoço de Kushina, o puxando para trás e apertando forte contra a garganta, e colocou uma das mãos embaixo do biquini que cobria os grandes peitos de Kushina, apertando um deles bem forte, sua mão afundando no monte de carne saboroso.

Kushina queria gritar, mas não conseguia por causa do braço do homem em sua garganta, quase a impedindo de respirar enquanto sua visão embaçava levemente. Ela estava se sentindo muito bem, sua bunda estava doendo com o enorme e grosso pau que entrava e saia violentamente pelo seu buraco apertado que parecia um aspirador sugando o pênis do homem, ela estava quase sem respirar, e seu seio estava doendo no aperto forte do homem.

Era disso que ela precisava! De homens que botassem seu fator de cura a prova, que fodessem sua bunda com muita força, que a fizessem gozar, pela dor misturada com tesão.

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

 **PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK**

"Ohhh, essa bunda apertou ainda mais, eu não vou durar muito..." – Disse o homem indo ainda mais rápido nas suas estocadas finais enquanto Kushina estava quase desmaiando por falta de ar.

( imgur a/LpCWuyU)

 **PLACKPLACKPLACKPLACKPLACKPLACKPLACKPLACK**

"AHH, EU VOU GOZAR!" – Gritou o homem ao dar sua última estocada.

 **PLACK**

( imgur a/TCE3CUU)

" **Ohhhhhhh!" –** Foi o gemido coletivo dele e Kushina, que conseguiu finalmente dizer algo antes de sua visão apagar por um momento e ela gozar junto, sentindo os 25 centímetros enfiados como uma estaca na sua bunda que estava toda avermelhada.

O homem ficou lá por um momento, ofegante com Kushina, e ainda por cima dela, com o pau completamente em sua bunda gorda.

"Ahhhhhhh" – foi o gemido do homem quando sentiu seu pau amolecer e a bunda de Kushina agarrar forte seu pau mesmo mole. Aquela bunda era um verdadeiro aspirador de paus! Ele havia fodido ela como um cachorro no cio, querendo deixar essa bunda com um buraco da grossura de seu pau, e aqui está ela, apertando seu pau mole como se estivesse pronta para outra foda dessa.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despois de alguns minutos ofegante o homem decidiu sair de cima de Kushina, que já havia se recuperado e estava se levantando.

"Hnnn, eu gostei de você. É a primeira vez que alguém consegue me fazer gozar nos últimos anos!" – Disse Kushina enquanto virava a bunda pro lado dele e puxava o bloomer para o lado, deixando que o homem visse seu sêmen escorrer da bunda de Kushina, que sorria maliciosamente.

"Talvez eu volte aqui e deixe você usar mais o meu corpo, quem sabe..." – Disse a Kushina sorridente, sumindo em um shunshin, afinal, ela não podia sair na rua com a bunda escorrendo sêmen, o cara além de ter um pau gigante, goza demais, isso demoraria um pouco pra sair completamente.

O homem ficou boquiaberto lá, já estava de pau duro novamente com a apresentação sexy de Kushina, e estava impressionado que após levar seus 25 centímetros na bunda daquela maneira ela se recuperaria tão rápido.

Bom, era hora de limpar o chão da farmácia, que estava gozado.


End file.
